A pallet is a flat transport structure used to support goods in a stable manner. It provides a platform for items to be loaded securely onto and enables forklifts or other utility vehicles to insert arms underneath the platform for lifting and manipulation. For example, a pallet has a top supporting surface higher than the ground to allow transportation equipment to reach under the top supporting surface. Transportation equipment can include a forklift, pallet jack, front loader, work saver or other jacking devices, or a crane. Goods may be secured to the pallet by strapping, with stretch wrap, or with shrink wrap. Pallets can be made of wood, plastic, metal, paper, or materials that are strong enough to support the cargo while light enough to avoid adding substantial weight for transportation. Because pallets are handled with various transportation vehicles during shipping, collision, tear, shear, or overloading often cause structural damage to the pallets, in addition to the other significant mechanical stresses sustained by such pallets in supporting heavy loads.